Romeo y Cenicienta
by Mafer Tendo
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Romeo ya no quiere estar junto a Julieta? ¿Que hará ella entonces? -"¡El destino nos unió!¡Por eso debemos estar juntos!"
1. Chapter 1

**_Hace 3 años_**

 _En un pequeño parque en el centro de Nerima, una joven de cabellos cortos se ha quedado esperando a un amigo que haya citado ahí, pues, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle_

-¡Oye! ¡Akane!

\- Hola Ryoga. _Ahí estaba su amigo de la bandana, había llegado algo tarde, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que solo dejo pasar_

 _Akane y Ryoga eran mejores amigos que tenían memoria, siempre estaban el uno para el otro, por eso, habían desarrollado ciertos sentimientos por su amigo. Era caballeroso, tierno, amable, y muchas más cosas que le contaban sus amigas solían tener unimplemente, y eso parecia para ella, un príncipe, queria pasar el resto de su vida con él, pues sentia que realmente harían una preciosa pareja, Claro que nunca se lo diría, no queria arruinar la bella amistad que tenia_

-¿Por qué querias que viniera Ryoga? _.Sonrio la pequeña Tendo_

\- E-eh pues bueno _. Desviar su mirada hacia el suelo_ Yo ... yo preguntaba si querias salir conmigo ...

-¡Claro! Podemos salir este sábado si quieres, hay un parque de diversiones cerca ...

-¡No me refiero a ese "salir" Akane!

¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres entonces Ryoga?

-Yo ... _.Miro a su amiga a los ojos con toda la fuerza de la vida._ ¡¿Quisieras ser mi novia ?! _. Dijo gritando por los nervios._

-R-Ryoga ...

 _¿Había escuchado bien, o su buen amigo de la infancia acaba de pedirle que fuera su novia? ¡Debía estar soñando! Claro, eso era, no podría creer que tu sueño fue tu realización._

-Me encantaría Ryoga. _Dijo casi en un susurro, pues estaba nerviosa, aun así, el mencionado logro escucharla._

-¡Oh Akane! _.La carga mientras daban vueltas_ .

 _Ahí en el parque donde siempre se reúnen, al inicio del atardecer, sellaron su amor en un beso, mientras empezaba su historia de amor_

 ** _Presente_**

 ** _Instituto Furinkan_**

-¡Ryoga! ¡Ryoga !. _Gritaba la joven Tendo mientras buscaba a su novio para toda la escuela. Hace un tiempo que su novio desapareció, sonrió, siempre tuvo una sorpresa para ella, solía desaparecer, así que ¿traerán entre manos ahora?_

 _Estaba dispuesto a regresar al salón de clases, cuando vio una puerta de entrada al cuarto de limpieza_

-¡Claro! _Pensó._ _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Y lo siguió hasta ahí._ ¡Ryoga-kun! _Abrió la puerta._

¿U-ukyo?

-CONTINUARA-


	2. Chapter 2

-U-ukyo?. La joven Tendo no entendia nada,¿Cómo estaba ahi Ukyo, si claramente vio a Ryoga entrar?

-Akane chan!.se levantaba del piso con una cara completamente roja

-¿Has visto a Ryoga? lo vi entrar...¡ pero que digo! debo estar confundida. Y empezó a reir a carcajadas.Mientras,Ukyo solo podia soltar una leve risa nerviosa .

Cuand Akane dejo de reir, notó un ligero quejido proviniendo de las cajas traseras

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Oh, ¡seguro que es una rata!

-Dudo que una rata suene asi...

\- ¿Y si es un animal mas peligroso? mejor vamonos Akane Chan

Y mientras se disponian a salir,un fuerte sonido se escucho, logrando que ambas voltearan la vista hacia las cajas

-¿R-ryoga?...

-¡Akane!. Gritaron Ukyo y Ryoga al unísono.

 _Silencio_

Mientras Tendo empezaba a atar clavos en su cabeza ,Ryoga y Ukyo trataban de calmarla

-¡Te juro que no queria que pasara!

-Akane chan, perdóname,no era mi intención

-yo solamente...

-¡SILENCIO!. Grito la joven Tendo mientras solto una sonora cachetada al joven Hibiki. -¿Por qué?.

-Akane...

-¿Por qué?.. ¿POR QUE,HIBIKI? ¡Contesta maldita sea!

-Yo... cuando nos presentaste, senti una conexión,asi que concordamos vernos al dia siguiente, sin darme cuenta, empezamos a salir cada vez mas ,hasta que un dia ,estaba sola en su casa y...

-¿La amas?. interrumpió de repente

-Akane chan, no es necesario que...

-No me llames asi , contesta Hibiki, ¿La amas?

 _Silencio_

 _-Si_. solto Hibiki , y Akane se dio la media vuelta para salir,cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Como las clases habian terminado,se dirigio a su casa,llego sin saludar, subio a su cuarto,ahi,en la penumbra de una solitaria y fria habitación, con la cara sobre la almohada y con todas sus cosas tiradas en el piso, lloraba amargamente la pequeña Tendo

 _ **-Continuara-**_

 _Todo iba bien,vivia un romance perfecto,como si el destino los hubiera unido._ _¿Qué pasa cuando todo se viene abajo?_ _La que se supone que era Julieta en su precioso romance, se desmorona al ver que su Romeo a cambiado de parecer._

Aqui en cuando empieza el objetivo de esta historia , mostrar como reaccionara Akane ante todo. Originalmente la idea era otra,pero me he decidido hacer esta mejor jajajajaja

Esto sera un RanmaxAkane, aunque no prometo que todo sea sobre ellos,porque esa no es la idea que tengo en mente.

Disculpen si ven alguna falta ortográfica ,sin mas , tratare de publicar el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible (solo a mi de me ocurre empezar al inicio de clases)

 _ **Mafer**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ukyo Kounji era una alegre cocinera que solia trabajar en el barrio de Nerima, asistia a la escuela como cualquier otra persona, cuando su padre murió, conocio a Akane,la chica que le habia brindado su mas sincera amistad en tiempos dificiles,desde entonces,se habian vuelto mejores amigas.

Se contaban prácticamente todo, ella habia sido claro testigo de el romance que la Tendo mantenia con Ryoga, entonces, ¿Qué demonios habia pasado? ¿Cómo termino acostándose con el novio de su mejor amiga?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabia, desde que conoció a Ryoga Hibiki sintio una especie de atraccion a el, y sabia que era mutuo, Hibiki no le era para nada indiferente, entonces solo paso,ahora, era libre de estar con el,y el con ella,solo que no salio como planeaba, pues, si, tenia a Ryoga, pero perdio a Akane.

 ** _Instituto Furinkan_**

 ** _1 semana despues_**

 _-¿Ya oiste? Ryoga y Akane han terminado_

 _-¡Lose,no me lo creo!_

 _-Escuche por ahi que fue por culpa de una chica..._

 _-¿Una chica? pero si Ryoga jamas haria algo asi_

 _-Pues ellos eran la pareja perfecta y mira en que han terminado_

Akane caminaba por el pasillo hacia el salon de clases,y como era costumbre ahora,escuchaba los chismes de su persona ,aunque ni siquiera le importaban ya,estaba demasiado preocupada en su cabeza asimilando todo , asi que solo se limito ha entrar al salón,

Durante las clases ,ella divagaba haciendose preguntas

 _-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?¿Soy muy gorda acaso? ¿Demasiado violenta?_.miraba por la ventana hacia el patio,hasta que el timbre de almuerzo sonó y empezo a comer,poco, realmente muy poco,y guardo su almuerzo mientras se levantaba sutilmente y se retiraba del salon de clases.

Una vez en el baño, asegurandose que no habia nadie, se miro al espejo,

 _Idiota_

susurro,se ato el cabello muy bien e ingreso al baño, donde cada dia en la escuela,despues del almuerzo, se escuchaba a alguien vomitar.

 ** _Continuara_**

Uff, hace tiempo que no publicaba , en fin, por si quedaba alguna duda sobre el final,sip,Akane esta cayendo en la bulimia (quiero aclarar que estoy completamente en contra de esta) , sera un problema mas para Akane en algunos capítulos mas

Sin nada que agregar,gracias a las personas que ven esta historia,publicaré pronto , Adios!

 ** _Mafer_**


End file.
